Pretending or Not
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Pepper Rollins the daughter of a rich diplomat is kidnapped by the grim reaper; Grell Stucliff. What happens when she has to pretend to be his fiancée when William .T Spears is getting married? Very good story promise.
1. Chapter 1 The Rooftop Stranger

Hey fanfiction, I so happy with the results of my other stories; I was just too excited I decided to do this one. I will continue Broken and Carnival of Love and Laughter don't worry also review! My main character in this one is Pepper Rollins; also Grell romance fanfic.

Ch.1 Introduction Rooftop Stranger

Pepper Prov.

It was 2 a.m. last time I recalled that faithful day, it was cool crisp night if I remember well. Nothing unusual about it; I worked overtime at the bakery in order to earn more money for an apartment. I wasn't homeless, in fact my father was a diplomat for the queen; the problem I was the youngest of five. Therefore, the forgotten child, the black sheep of the Rollins family; to everyone besides my three older siblings and the household servants. I grew tired of being neglected and decided to earn a living on my own the first step getting my own apartment.

I was close to my goal, so close! I had already found the place far from my home; I only needed forty-nine dollars. Finally, after working long hours in the day; I received the money and hurried home happily. As I walked the dusty streets, I had the odd feeling that was being watched; panicking I began to pace until I was left breathless. I stop for a moment to look behind me, of course finding no one there; I sighed taking this opportunity to fix my dress.

I pulled out my pocket mirror, to tie my messy black curls back and straighten my eyelashes that highlighted my radiant blue eyes. I moved the mirror to allow the moonlight to hit it, when I did my heart lurched. On the roof, was a tall figure carrying what looked like a chainsaw. I began running for my life, not caring where I went as long as I could get as far away from the stranger as possible. I turned a corner into an alley; I closed my eyes praying that the rooftop stranger would not find me.

"Bad spot, to be hiding from me don't you think?" I opened my eyes to find him right in front of me. A large cheshire smile on his face, he grabbed my hand pulling me toward him. His grip tightened on me as he looked closely at my face almost memorized." Well if it isn't my lucky day! You'll do perfectly!" I stared at the man fear evident in my eyes," Fo-for what?" Without warning, I was hit in the head by something very heavy. I began seeping into unconsciousness, but not before I heard" For the role of a lifetime my darling."


	2. Ch 2 Fiancée!

Hey fanfiction, I'm back this is my 3rd story, but my second on Black Butler. I want to thank RandomCelebLover for their review I am happy you enjoyed the intro. I promise to do good on this and there is more to come in this triumphant tale. And to my audience if you like this story check out my other stories Carnival of Love and Laughter with Undertaker and Broken Life on Star Wars category.

Ch. 2 Fiancée!

_Flashback_

_Pepper walked somberly to the dining room, and took a seat as the family butler Vick placed her breakfast in front of her. She sighed, glancing at the other end of the long table where her parents Herbert and Felda, her big brother Maxwell, and sister_ _Olivia sat. _

_Herbert was balancing the budget, Felda was deciding which curtains would go in hall, Maxwell as usual was playing chess with his pet monkey Oden, and Olivia was admiring her reflection in the mirror. Pepper rolled her eyes at Olivia's display then took small bites of her toast; she didn't really feel like eating. _

_Yesterday, Pepper's older siblings: Greg, Hannah, and Donna had all left for college. Out of all the residents in the house, those three gave her love and attention. Now that they were gone, she once again was disregarded; Pepper wondered why she was. After all, she was a naturally sweet person (sometimes); little did she know the only crime she had committed in her parents eyes was being born._

_Pepper's parents never intended to have a sixth child; when Felda was found to be pregnant, this frustrated them to no end. Because of this after she was born, Pepper was raised by the nursemaids who came to love her dearly. Maxwell and Olivia despised Pepper and like their parents pretended she never existed. Ever since, her life as a rich was not enjoyable. _

_Pepper used her fork to poke at her eggs, today was her birthday; she assumed the foreigners on the other end of table knew this, but like always chose to disregard it._

_She moved to leave, but was blocked by Vick who produced a large cupcake with a candle; soon the cooks, her nursemaids, and other servants came out singing happy birthday. Pepper smiled and blew out the candles; Olivia glared furiously at the attention she was getting. Maxwell took Oden and his chess game to his room; while Felda silenced the servants and ordered them back to work. _

_Herbert strolled to his daughter," Was that noise really necessary; Margret? "Pepper turned from him refusing to make eye contact, "Pepper, and It's my birthday father; I am officially eighteen. Herbert smiled," Good now you can be married off."_

_End Flashback_

Pepper awoke from a deep slumber; she moaned rubbing a large bump that was beginning to form on her head. Groggily, she sat perched against the pillows; her eyes adjusting to the red interior walls of her room." Wait, red walls?!" screaming Pepper fell from the king sized bed; she tried to stand, but her legs felt like gello." Where am I" she said continuing to rub her head when the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"I've been kidnapped." Pepper forcefully pushed herself off the ground and ran over to the door which of course was locked." You know darling, I wouldn't call this kidnapping." She gulped; turning back to the room Pepper saw in the dark corner sitting on a love seat was the stranger she saw from last night. Since it was dark, Pepper could not see the stranger that well; but now with the light shining in the room she could see the figure perfectly.

The guy or what she assumed was a guy was wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath. Dangling from his elbows was a beautiful red leather jacket; his eyes were a bizarre yellow-green combination and his hair dark red almost to his feet. He began slowly skipping to her a wide grin upon his face; Pepper shivered when she saw his teeth it reminded of sharks, the animal she hated.

Immediately, Pepper was hoisted bridal style into the stranger's arms" Let go of me!" He ignored her pleas and set her down on the bed, leaning forward until he was near her ear." Quiet down my princess, its six o'clock in the morning everyone's still asleep." Her eyes widened, then without a second thought shoved the weirdo away from her," Where and who are you?" He grinned again," You are in the Shinigami headquarters; Pepper gasped she thought grim reapers were just myth.

Apparently, they were real;" And I my princess am Grell Sutcliff or you can call me your deadly efficient fiancée." He reached over taking Pepper's hand in his, giving it a chaste kiss. She squeaked crawling until she reached the headboard; pressing her body to it for dear life," W-what are you talking about?" Grell sat on the end of the bed; arms and legs crossed giving him a feminine appearance that disturbed Pepper.

"The ring, love." Pepper glanced down at her hand and sure enough a gold ring with a bright red ruby was settled upon her finger. She moved to pull it off, but it would not budge; Grell watched in amusement," I'm afraid that ring won't come off anytime soon and a good thing to that ring not only symbolizes my claim on you; also it makes you equal to the Shinigami."

Pepper looked at Grell in confusion; he noticed and groaned in irritation," It means even if you're a human; you have the powers of a Shinigami." She stared at Grell, her expression unreadable," That's cool I guess; but I can't be your fiancée. 1) I don't love you; 2) I don't know you and, 3) You kidnapped me!" He got up walking to the headboard and pulling Pepper to him," You have no choice; stay here I'll be right back. If you need anything, try not to."

The red reaper slammed the door shut; Pepper yelled trying to get anyone outside the room's attention.


	3. Chapter Note

Note

Hello my faithful viewers and followers its B. Lotusflower here to tell you that I will be going to Mississippi for a family reunion therefore I won't be able to post any chapters for my stories during that time. I will return Monday, as which I will finish and post asap. Also, I do not own Star Wars or Black Butler characters; I only own my Ocs especially my main ones: Elmira, Avis Roseberry and Pepper Rollins. Also any questions comments just review.


	4. Chapter 3 Grell's Plans

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back from Mississippi; while I was there I thought of a great idea that would make the story more enjoyable. From now on in my ending; I will include something I like to call Author info. This means I will give you hidden clues or tell you hidden information about my story; you did not know.**

**Pretty interesting right? Anyway, on with chapter 3 of Pretending or Not. **

Ch. 3 Grell's Plans

_Flashback_

"_William, William my love!"Grell stormed into the reaper's office plainly ignoring "the keep out" emblem imprinted on the door which was put there by William personally. The red reaper scanned the room, seeing no trace of his boss, "Oh he must have wandered off to the cafeteria to get away from all that paper work. My poor darling! I know I'll join him!"_

_With his reaper speed, Grell sped to the cafeteria; he came to an abrupt stop when he ran into someone. This sent the reaper face down on the floor," Ah Grell really; I just got this suit clean! "He sat up and turned to the voice," Oh hello Ronny! Very sorry about my sudden plummet; but have you seen Will?"_

_Before Ronald could answer Eric and Alan hurried to their side; Eric helped to lift Ronald from the floor while Alan grabbed Grell." Now what's all this about?" Eric questioned placing his death scythe on his shoulders." I'm looking for Will and I was asking Ronald if he had seen him. "Eric and Alan looked at each other before turning to Grell,"There could have been a better way to ask instead of pounding him into the ground, Red?"_

"_I didn't do on purpose! Honestly Eric you're crueler than William sometimes. "Alan snickered, "I doubt that; also I see William over there". He pointed his finger to the corner of the room; Grell followed it his heart leapt at seeing him._

_He stood talking to a beautiful girl, she was in a black dress with a tie similar to will's attire. She held a clipboard and on her ear was a small pencil; the girl smiled at William who to Grell surprise was laughing happily at what she was saying. Grell began to walk towards them, until he saw the girl reach over to peck William's lips; he returned the kiss and both proceeded to leave the cafeteria._

_Grell fumed, his entire face turning red with anger; he moved to chase them, but was grabbed instantly by Eric and Ronald." W-Who is that girl!?How dare she touch my William! She will pay dearly for placing her lips on him! Both Shinigami tightened their grips on him; before Ronald spoke up," Grell there is nothing you could do. That is Angela Dandles, she is William's fiancée."_

_Grell froze causing Eric and Ronald to let go of him; his brain going into overdrive as the realization slapped him in the face." I feel faint, someone get me a chair. "Alan did as Grell said, he pulled the chair out, as he watched the red reaper theaterilly sit in the seat; Grell placed a hand to his head in distress." How this could have happened; he's barely social! "Eric frowned at his performance, "He doesn't have to be Angela is his betroth; all Shingami have betroths."_

_Grell sat up, his eyes gazing at the three, "Really?" Alan stepped forward," Yeah; I'm betroth to Farah Morris in the weapon base." Grell looked to Ronald," Don't worry I'm not; besides the women would fight if they knew I was off the market. "Then to Eric," I'm married to Kenna from the record keeping staff; she's on leave now with us expecting our kid soon. Grell sighed, curling his hair with his painted nail._

"_How come I didn't get betrothed?" Eric, Alan, and Ronald froze." You know I should really be with Kenna in case jr. is driving her nuts see ya Red!" Eric ran quickly leaving Ronald and Alan alone with a heartbroken reaper." We have to go Grell but hey don't let this event take over your life. I'm sure you'll meet someone hopefully sane who will even you out; then you'll forget all about your troubles."_

_With that Ronald and Alan left, leaving Grell to ponder Ronald's words." You know instead of meeting someone how about I just get someone who can make my cruel William jealous enough to love me again!"_

_End Flashback_

Grell hurried through the halls to the cafeteria, his fist clenching tightly. He had heard the girl scream for help; luckily most of the walls were sound proof. If he didn't need her for his plan; he would have simply ended the girl with his scythe. Yet, Grell had to admit; that there was something about the girl that led him to her but he didn't know what.

Maybe, it was because she looked so defenseless that night and beautiful. Her looks made her appealing to the eyes of all men, including the deadly reaper himself; this was his only problem therefore she had to stay within his sights at all times thus the reason the girl was trapped in his room.

The main reason, he kept her there as a secret; he had scheduled an appointment to talk with Shingami council regarding his fiancée; they of course had yet to respond to. Since she was in fact human would pose an issue; but the ring he got her rectified that problem. Grell reached the cafeteria quickly placing two plates on his tray;" She better eat this after her screaming fit I'm surprised I still have the heart to feed her."

He whispered taking the tray to leave until;" Hey Sutcliff!" Grell almost stumbled at Ronald's voice; immediately the red reaper turned to his friend keeping his attitude in check." Oh Ronny hello; I had no idea you came this early to breakfast." Ronald smiled," I don't but the girls wanted me to come; but I came to ask how you're doing?"

Grell shivered to be honest he was not doing well; the reaper was still hung up on Will and to make matters worse kidnapped a nineteen year old to pose as his bride to be." I'm doing fine now shoo back to your little girlfriends, I have to get back to my room!" He said literally pushing Ronald away from him." Alright, alright Grell but before I go answer me this."

"Anything, Ronny." Ronald frowned pointing to the two plates on Grell's tray." Oh, I'm really hungry today; you know how we women get cravings now and again. Oh, dear look at the time I must be going bye!" Using his fast legs the red reaper ran to his door shutting the door immediately." That was too close."

**And there we have it, now Author Info:**

**Angela Dandles: William's fiancée, despite her appearance; she is sweet sensitive and very charming. She's sorta the opposite of Will, but hey opposites attract.**

**Kenna: Eric's wife they met when Eric accidentally on a dare went to the replace some of the records with a picture of Alan in a dress (don't ask.) She tripped into him dropping a couple of records along Eric dropped Alan's photos. They scrambled to collect their right papers when Kenna stumbled upon one of the pictures making her laugh; which made Eric blush. The rest is history.**

**Farah: Alan's fiancée daughter of one of the council members; she was a very sheltered child therefore is very tame and knows a little. P.S she's a teenager meant be shown later. Very cute, the reason Alan's attracted to her and still in reaper training.**

**Also, Undertaker is in this story don't worry he will make his appearance and so will Sebastian and Ceil. And lastly the reason Grell is not betrothed is because of his Madame Red event yes this is a couple years after it; but they see Grell as a loose cannon. Also, because of his bizarre attraction to William no girl is interested.**


	5. Chapter 4 On the Right terms

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back I would like to thank all of my viewers for their stimulating and considerate reviews on Pretending or Not. I am very happy you are enjoying the fanfiction. Now on with the show. **

**Ch. 5 On the Right Terms**

Grell locked the door and walked slowly into the room; he saw the girl in the same place he had left her on the bed, only difference her knees were pressed tightly against her chest and her curls completely covered the girl's face. From where Grell was standing, he heard little whimpers and small sobs; coming from her petite form. The reaper sat the food down on his desk and rushed to the bathroom fetching some tissues.

"Now, now please stop I simply can't resist the tears of a captured princess." Grell lifted her head, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. He got a good look at her face, delicate almost pure; her eyes were a dark blue. They were breath-taking; odd since Grell preferred the color red, the girl noticed he had stilled his movements and glared at him curiously." What are you looking at?"

The venom in her voice brought Grell back to reality;" Absolutely nothing, now here you got me upset earlier so be grateful I brought you this." Pepper gazed in awe at the plate of food, there were eggs, bacon, a muffin, grits and a glass of orange juice. Her stomach growled she blushed then began to feast; as the girl ate she did not notice Grell had taken a seat on the other side of the bed.

He sat there silently observing the way she ate without ceasing; he would make a mental note later to teach her manners." By the way, I didn't quite catch your name my princess." She hesitated keeping her eyes on the plate of food; to be honest Pepper was still afraid of Grell, well his teeth anyway." Pepper, Pepper Rollins." His eyes widened," The queen's Rollins? Oh, how wonderful it seems I have chosen a princess after all! a diplomat's daughter what luck!" Grell grinned widely as he danced around the room; Pepper munched on a slice of bacon watching the ridiculous display in progress.

It was entertaining to say the least more like breakfast and a show. But soon the act bored her and she threw a pillow at the reaper's cranium laughing as she saw him check for bumps in his hair." Well, thank you Grell is it for that little show; I have not laughed like that in a long while. Yet, there is one question I need to ask you." Pepper said her eyes narrowing dangerously at the guy;" Why would you want me to be your life long soul mate?"

Grell arched an eyebrow in confusion," I don't want you as my life long mate." Pepper frowned pointing to the golden band on her finger," Really this says otherwise Mr. Grim Reaper! If you don't want to marry me then why do you want me as your fiancée!" Grell sighed, he knew it was time to come clean; this plan had to work, but in order for that to happen both to equally proceed with the endeavors. In fact, Grell was the only one who knew about the plan;" Look there is someone in my realm who I care about very deeply and he is getting married. So in order to stop his marriage..."

"You're going to try to make him jealous by pretending to be engaged to me." She finished," Wouldn't that be a little suspicious that not only are you recently engaged but to a human as well?" He laid his head on his chin, pondering the thought;" Yes, but like I said that ring makes you divine therefore it is legal for me to be with you." Pepper nodded understanding," But what happens when we actually have to endure the whole marriage ceremony?"

He grinned," Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We will only be engaged for as long as possible then afterwards I will personally escort you back to the London." Pepper smiled she liked where this arrangement was going; yet it was too good to be true." Is there any catch?" she said gazing intensely in his eyes in attempts to intimidate him." As far I as I know there is no catch; but you will have to stay by my side and do as I say."

In an instance, he lifted his pinky hitting to Pepper that this was how they would seal the deal. She smiled, a sinister smile evident on her face; making Grell shiver." I make no promises." And with that she attached her pinky to his," This was going to be interesting."

**Author Notes!**

**Grell checked his head for bumps because as some of you know; Grell is consistently hit or tortured in Black Butler so this became a force of habit for him.**

**Pepper is slightly afraid of Grell only because of the shark teeth. When Pepper was young she was attacked by a shark; it really affected her. So it will take a while for her to use to those pearly whites.**

**At first, I was going to have them make a written contract, but the pinky thing worked better also symbolizing a new bond between the two.**

**Also, Grell is not in love with William; he just thinks he is. Technically, he very infatuated with him and is blinded by the fact that he is uninterested. **


	6. Chapter 5 Suitor 1

**Hey fanfiction, Its B. Lotusflower to my audience I hope you are enjoying the story there is a lot more to come and just for you a certain Oc is about to meet Ronald Knox.**

**Ch. 5 Suitor 1#**

"_Can't believe my father is trying to betroth me to some loser! "Pepper yelled letting her rage out by pounding some left over dough for today's bread. She had been a secret worker for Baker McCook for four months now; the job required a lot of hard work, but was worth it and personally she enjoyed baking._

"_Pepper, after you're done with the dough I need ya to deliver the goods today since Albert and Collins are sick. McCook said putting the finishing touches on a wedding cake." Of course Mr. McCook; but today I have leave early. Urgent business with the family." McCook nodded," Alright after the deliveries the rest of the day is yours sweet pea."_

_Pepper felt like she was going to cry, she launched herself into the Baker's arms trapping him a tight embrace." Thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. McCook! He smiled personally he loved the girl's spirit and she was hard worker too. But, it was very difficult keep his male employees from being distracted by her. Other than that the baker loved Pepper like his own; ironic since he had no children._

"_Alright sweet pea to the cart." He said happily, but went confused when McCook saw Pepper run the other way." Sorry just getting some presents for a friend." She came out a medium sized sack in hand." I'll be back soon!" McCook waved," Be careful lass."_

_Within an hour, Pepper had finished making the deliveries; she breathed a sigh of relief there was only one place to go before returning the cart to Mr. McCook. Pepper parked the cart in front of the small dusty building; she put the sack behind her back and burst through the door." Undertaker! I'm here! "She searched the coffins in case he was secretly hiding in them." In the back dearie heh, heh I have a lot of corpses to do so I'm not playing hide and seek today."_

_Pepper pouted," Your no fun well is my honorary brother to business to give me a hug?" She smiled as he stepped from his work; gathering her in his arms; happily giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead after eyeing the sack of bone cookies." Thank mdear I was running low; anyway you never finish your work this early."_

"_Unfortunately I have to; my parents are trying to find my betroth today and must choose from the three personally they've chosen." Undertaker looked up from his work to Pepper," Are they still treating you like you don't exist? "She gave him a facial expression that clearly said yes." My offer still stands for you to live here Pepper; you'll still be able to work at the bakery, but at least you'll be with someone who cares about you."_

"_Thanks Undertaker it sounds very tempting; but whether I like or not there my family. Besides, I am continuing with my plans; once I earn enough money to my apartment, I will visit everyday promise. "Undertaker smirked, and then laughed until his sides hurt," Alright I believe you; now go before your parents find out your missing." Pepper chuckled placing a quick kiss on Undertaker's cheek, then ran out of the shop._

_She dropped the cart off then ran home where she was escorted by her maids to her room to change. While, they dressed her the head maid informed her of the first of her suitors." You will be meeting in the gardens for tea with lord Enrick's son; Richard. He is a book worm, adores social studies and finds anything having to do with nature tedious." Then why are we dining outside if the guy hates nature." The head maid frowned," Please focus my lady." Pepper sighed," Fine the guys a nerd who loves anything do with school, probably has no social life and loathes the environment got it!"_

_She pushed her maids away and quickly headed downstairs her loyal maids followed closely behind; once in a while making minor details to her attire. They reached the main lobby where her father waited for her." Ah my darling daughter." He took her in an embrace; Pepper faked a smile at the gesture, she knew he was playing the role of a father for now. But later she would be ignored again;" father."_

"_Come your guest in the garden waiting." They walked blissfully until they made to the gardens, "My young lord this is my darling daughter; Pepper." Hebert pushed Pepper to the lord," Precious this is lord Richard and he's your age isn't that nice; now I'll leave you be. "Pepper stared the boy in front her of who did nothing but read and kill bugs with his flyswatter._

" _Would you like any tea." He looked at then to the teapot; "No thank Pepper is it I came to if we were suited to be mates. Honestly, no wife of mine would ask such a dull question." Pepper frowned resisting the urge the straggle the young lord. "Well this going to be a long date."_

**Hey sorry it's so short will update very soon with longer chapter promise. Anyway, who's up for some Author Notes!**

**Undertaker: Is Pepper's honorary brother, the reason when she was young; Pepper ran away from home. She was found and cared for by the Undertaker who she deemed as her brother. She personally makes and delivers his bone-shaped cookies.**

**Mr. McCook: Is the owner of the bakery Pepper works at, he more like father to her. He gives more responsibility and trust than the employees. Allows her to drive cart when she wants as long as she returns it.**

**Her parents chose her suitors for own good in order to get Pepper out of the house; Grell is the opposite of these suitors.**

**Maids: In all including the head maid there are six in all; these are the same maids who raised Pepper. Which is the reason she is hard working, kind, truthful, determined, and braver than her siblings who are the opposite of her.**

**Albert and Collins: Pepper fellow co-workers who are infatuated with her.**


	7. Note

Note for Pretending or Not

I am sure you guys have noticed I messed up the chapters so On the right terms is chapter 4 and Suitor 1 is chapter 5 sorry for confusion.


	8. Chapter 6 Meet the Shinigamis

**Hey fanfiction, it's B. Lotusflower sorry for the long wait I was working on my 2****nd**** Black Butler story Carnival of Love and Laughter. If you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it, you won't be disappointed like this one it's really good and it's an UndertakerxOc fanfic. I do not own characters or anything of Black Butler except my Ocs.**

**Also, I fast forwarding the time from my last chappie; three weeks have passed since the two agree on being falsely engaged. **

**Ch. 6 Meet the Shinigamis **

Pepper rubbed her eyes as she began to awake; she uncovered herself from the satin red sheets and proceeded to the bathroom. To her relief, it was a comforting cream-color; she had enough of red for the time being. Pepper had spent the last three weeks in the room fighting off boredom while her fiancée was working overtime to keep his chainsaw.

Pepper had a great deal complained about being left in the room with nothing to do and asked Grell when she would be allowed to go into dispatch. Each time the red reaper would ignore her, and then continue applying red polish to his nails. This was the one thing that made her doubt his sanity; it was obvious to her that Grell was in fact a male.

Yet, there were times when the reaper would act feminine and proclaim proudly that he was a lady. For the longest, Pepper could not figure Grell out until the day she saw him in the closet wearing a red strapped dress did she find her answer. His body was that of a man, but his mind was woman; having discovered this Pepper felt some pity towards Grell.

A cousin of hers on her mother's side was born the same way; her body was a female, but on the inside she was a male. Pepper had observed her cousin being bullied every day because of this and inwardly she promised if she met someone with Mabelle's condition; she would protect them by any means necessary. When Pepper had Grell that day; she knew there was probably a reason why fate placed her with him, hopefully there would be a happy ending after all this.

Pepper gazed at the mirror seeing a small not taped to it from non-other than the red reaper himself:

_Pepper,_

_I felt early for work today; this is my last soul collection for my precious chainsaw then I will return to my regular hours. For now, on the dresser are some new clothes I picked out for you and don't worry there not all red. Furthermore, you are to stay in the room for today; I know it's taxing, but I am taking a half day so I may return to you soon enough._

_Lastly, if you are bored darling I have a book shelf filled with books to occupy your time._

_Yours,_

_Grell Sutcliff_

She smiled at the note, happy that the reaper did care for her; well a little. Pepper walked over to the dresser; her eyes widened at the clothes. They were absolutely fetching the shirt was a dark blue ruffled blouse and black shirt one inch from her knee. Along with the outfit were matching diamond earrings and dark blue stockings.

After she tried them on, Pepper looked at her reflection pleased; but what creeped her out was how he knew her fashion sense. She tossed the thought aside, when she heard her stomach growl;" Great my genius fiancée forgot to get me food." Pepper reviewed the note again; Grell had made it clear not to leave his room. She took a moment to think and glanced at the clock; they served breakfast until 10:30, and it was 8:00. The girl sighed, grabbing the spar key to the room;" Sorry Grell but this is one rule that needs to be broken."

Pepper locked the door and walked in the direction of the cafeteria; she saw a bunch of grim reapers like Grell only difference most of them wore black suits with a tie. But, she noticed one similar attribute between the reapers all of them no matter how different had yellow-green eyes; if they were in her world they would be easy to spot.

Unless maybe, there are secretly grim reapers living in London;" Maybe." she whispered finally reaching her destination. Pepper was in fact surprised that no reaper questioned her since she was a human, but ring probably masked her human scent replacing it with one similar to theirs. Pepper sat down at a table near the window observing the grim reaper world while she ate; it was not that different from her world.

Except, everything seemed more organized, peaceful and a lot cleaner than London; Pepper sighed she was starting to feel a little. She took a bite out of toast, then admired her ring; Pepper froze when she felt someone coming to her table. She assumed it was one of the cafeteria workers, but it wasn't instead it was a young handsome with black and blond hair.

" Hi miss I don't believe I have you here before?" He said trying not to scare her. Pepper relaxed seeing that he was somewhat harmless;" Why yes I'm new to the dispatch." He smiled his eyes showing pure happiness," Awesome! I'm Ronald Knox." He said shaking her hand gently." I'm Pepper Rollins." She smiled back; her fear disappearing.

" It's seems odd that human would be in dispatch; I surprised no one sensed anything odd. Anyway, would you like a tour; since you're new in all." Pepper thought the offer over," I'm actually supposed to go back to my fiancée's room; but since he's not here let's go." Ronald led Pepper down the halls.

They explored the Shinigami library, where Ronald taught her about cinematic records and how they are stored. They moved on to the new recruits' lounge, where the next generations of reapers were relaxing before class restarted." Now these are the next field agent that go out into the human world and gathered the souls."

Pepper stood next to Ronald absorbing that the information," Ronald my fiancée goes out almost every day in the human realm with his weapon does that mean he's a field agent I assume?" He looked at Pepper and nodded;" Yes, that's right now our next destination is the infirmary." The two paced quickly through the halls until they made it to the front desk." Ah Ginger, luv you look beautiful today!"

He reached over pulling a flower from his front pocket causing the woman to blush." Oh, Ronny; hey your friends are room 12 Eric and Alan." Ronald and Pepper gave her a questioning look," Really why?" The woman took a moment before answering," Something about Eric's wife having labor pains."

Ronald's eyes widened, he grabbed Pepper and hurried to room 12. Alan was already outside the door," So are we uncles yet?" Alan turned to him," No false alarm; doctor's talking with them. And who's this?" Ronald smiled," Alan this is Pepper Rollins she's new to dispatch and engaged to one of our fellow reapers." Alan gladly took her hand," Nice to meet you Pepper so your technically one of us. Ron did you give her the tour?"

Ronald rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," Yeah this is our third stop." Before Alan could answer, Eric walked out looking drained," Dear I promise I'll be back later just rest easy for junior's sake." He said tenderly whispering" I love you" to Kenna who only frowned in response.

He shut the door immediately," Women; hey who's this?" Eric eyed the beauty next to him; she was indeed a vision." This is Pepper Rollins she's new and engaged." Eric smiled shaking her hand." Ronald just started showing her around dispatch Eric want to come with. I'm going along since I have a day off." Eric shrugged his shoulders," Sure I got off early because of Kenna; but since she's fine I'm free."

**An hour later…..**

Grell skipped cheerfully down the hall hugging his scythe in his arms;" Finally no more overtime and I get to keep my deadly efficient weapon." The reaper said kissing the weapon," I can't wait to tell Pepper!" He proceeded to walk to his room when he heard two female reapers talking about a human girl in dispatch tagging along with Ronald, Eric and Alan.

" That can't be my Pepper she safe in the room." He paused for brief moment using his reaper speed to get to his door. He opened it without delay and found no trace of his phony fiancée;" Oh, dear this will not do." Grell went into the bathroom and found her nightgown inhaling its scent and following where the smell led him." Oh, wait till I found you princess!"

**On the roof of Dispatch**

Pepper sat content on one of the small mounds on the roof as she watched, Ronald and Eric practice fight. She and Alan laughed when Ronald almost smashed Eric with his lawnmower," What the heck Ron are ya trying to kill me!" He flipped into the air landing back on the roof with ease," Sorry I was just showing off and having a bit of fun!"

Pepper and Alan laughed again," That is so cool; I want a death scythe!" Alan smiled patting her gently on the back," Who's knows maybe you'll get one then you can join us on the field and we can show you basics of being a reaper." Pepper grinned widely," That would be amazing!"

" Am I interrupting something?" All four turned to the voice," Grell!" she squeaked surprised to see him. Eric and Ronald walked toward him," Hey Sutcliff have you met Pepper." He smiled sinisterly," Yes I have." Pepper gulped she didn't like that look in his eye; she turned to run, but Grell grabbed her pulling Pepper to his chest.

His other hand snaked round her waist, as he nuzzled her neck purring. She blushed slightly at his possessive gestures; while Eric, Ronald, and Alan stared in complete shock. Grell then placed a kiss to her neck; and brought her to his side pinning her there so she wouldn't escape." Thank you guys so much for looking after my fiancée." The red reaper said slyly.

" What!?" The three screamed in disbelief; Alan turned pale while Eric looked as if he would throw up his breakfast. Ronald was the first to speak," Really she's your fiancée; so you are over William?" Grell pouted," Oh Ronny how cruel of course I'm over him; any who I must go Pepper is tired." The girl frowned and began to protest until Grell scooped her up bridal style." Goodbye darlings!" He hopped down the steps; jostling Pepper a bit. When they were in the halls, she protested loudly and kicked her legs almost hitting Grell. He rolled his eyes, his hold on her growing tighter;" Let go Grell I can walk!"

He glared at her," I am very much aware of that princess; now stop struggling!" Pepper growled hitting his chest," No because I wanted to stay with them a little longer we were having fun!" Grell tightened his hold more," I care not; we will discuss this when we get home."

Pepper continued her tantrum, which was not so violent since Grell had a strong hold on her. She crossed her arms refusing to acknowledge the reaper carrying her;" You know darling your adorable when your mad." Pepper's eyes dilated, her anger reaching a dangerous peak," Why you little-!" Before she could say anything she was interrupted again;" Sutcliff?"

He turned to William standing right behind him with his scythe; his presence giving off a cold atmosphere." Ah, Will." At the sound of his name Pepper gazed at the other reaper; he had black hair, glasses, and suit with a black tie. He looked emotionless, boring and unappealing to her;" _So this is who Grell is trying to make jealous? Please I'm a catch compared to him!" _

Soon William's eyes met hers and she instinctively leaned more into Grell; who placed his head on top of Pepper's in comfort." I have a letter from the council for you in my office." Grell grinned widely," Oh goody! I'll be there in a sec as soon as I take her back to my room. Oh, where are my manners; Will this is Pepper." He straightened his glasses observing her," Indeed." Then he walked past them back to his office.

" He's a real keeper there Grell." He frowned, opening the door to his room and roughly setting the girl on the bed." Did you read note at all I said do not leave the room! And now Ronny, Eric, and Alan know you're my fiancée; I didn't want those guys to know until after my meeting with council! Why were you with them anyway!?" Pepper frowned no one would speak to her like this," It's your fault Mister!

He glared at her his eyes deadly," My fault you wrench! She stepped toward him," Yes your fault this morning you forgot my freaking breakfast and I had to go to the cafeteria alone to get it! I ran into Ronald and he volunteered to show me around unlike you who has kept me prisoner in here for three freaking weeks! She clenched her fists," Also how dare you act so intimate with me in front of them! That not only embarrassed me, but made me extremely uncomfortable! I thought you should know that seeing that you have the mind of a woman!"

Grell stood shocked, she was right he should have known better. He turned to try and comfort Pepper, but she ran into the bathroom locking the door. Grell placed his head to the door, he heard and smelled her tears. Guilt overwhelmed him; this was the second he made her cry, first time the reaper no guilt. This time he was drowning in it; Grell needed to make it up to her, but right now he had to go pick up the letter from Will's office.

It took him a few minutes, he walked in grabbing the letter then immediately scurried out to William's surprise. Grell would usually bother him; He shrugged off the idea going back to his paper work; eyeing the clock intensely. Grell walked into the room, remained near the door opening the letter; he read it giving a satisfied sigh. The council agreed to meet with him tomorrow morning; which was not a problem since Pepper was acquainted with his friends he decided she would spend the morning with Ronald.

Then, later he would spend the rest of time with them; it was perfect expect Pepper was still mad. Grell gazed at the bathroom, the door was open, but Pepper was not there instead she was in the bed sleeping soundly." At least she didn't leave again."

**I really enjoyed making this chapter and their fight, now its Author note time!**

**The ring makes Pepper smell like a grim reaper ( yeah, weird I know)**

**Grim Reapers have a very good sense of smell better than animals, the reason for Grell sniffing her night gown.**

**Eric, and Alan were in the infirmary because Kenna had a false labor pain; that made it feel as if she was in labor. The doctor informed them because of this they would keep her overnight. She wanted Eric to stay by her but the almost labor scare left him drained so he needed some time from her.**

**Since they need to keep their fiancée façade Grell and Pepper needed to show some PDA but Grell went too far instead using possessive claims. Grim reapers are not human they are leaning kind of towards creatures in a human point of view. So having others males ( didn't care if they friends or not) near his female didn't cut it with him.**

**Grell is obviously showing dominance as expected of Grim reaper males, the possessive claims I mentioned and carrying her bridal style. Trying to get her also to submit which will not be happening soon. **


	9. Chapter 7 The Reaper Assembly

**Hey fanfiction, its B. Lotusflower time for another chapter and also I do not own any thing of Black Butler or its character except for my own. Furthermore, don't be afraid to review I love hearing your comments! **

**. **

**Ch. 7 The Reaper Assembly**

The next morning was spent in silence; both the reaper and his human fiancée had no words to say to each other. Ever since yesterday, they kept their distance going about their normal routine; once in a while thought the reaper would glance at the brunette. His guilt remained and it was slowly killing him; what made things worst was that Pepper had not even looked at him since they woke up.

He ignored the thought as they walked down the hall, Pepper beside him at a good distance. Grell couldn't help it, but in a split second he took short glance at the girl; he noticed her hair was braided with a lovely flower in it. She wore a nice green blouse with a white ruffled skirt and checkered leggings. She looked stunning; her fashion sense rivaled his own; he was sort of jealous.

"Grell, Pepper!" The two gazed at a table nearby to see Ronald sitting with Eric and Alan. A smile spread across Pepper's face," Hey guys good morning!" she skipped over to the table giving Ronald and Alan a hug. Grell frowned slowly following her; he was not in a peppy mood and he needed to be when he met the council.

The red reaper had to keep up his flamboyant persona or his secret would be exposed. He sighed sitting at the other end of the table; the reaper wasn't surprised when Pepper took a seat between Eric and Alan, they all had become quite close. This was odd, seeing that she just met all three of them yesterday." So, how are you doing this morning Pepper?" Alan said taking a drink of his coffee." P-pretty good now that I'm here with you guys!" Grell groaned, she was ignoring him; he placed his head on the table, the human was bringing him down.

"Whoa, Red you okay? You look pale." Eric said making everyone minus Pepper stare at their friend." Oh, I'm fine just emotionally drained darlings; you know how we women get." Pepper clenched her fists under the table; she was resisting the urge to rip Grell's hair out. "Then, here Grell have my coffee." Ronald slid the cup over to the red reaper who drank it quickly; immediately he felt a little better, but not completely.

Everyone at the table resumed talking while he sat in silence glancing at his watch; the meeting was in a few minutes." Ronny may I speak with you for a minute?" The reaper nodded following Grell to a secluded place to talk." What is it?" The red reaper cleared his throat. " Ronny I have a meeting soon with the council members and since Alan's taking over your duties for the day can Pepper stay with you the last thing I want is her complaining about being in a stuffy room all afternoon. She already hates me enough as it is."

Ronald narrowed his eyes observing Grell; his brain finally putting two and two together. A smile appearing on his face," Grellllllllllllll; did someone have an argument with Pepper?" Grell stood there trying to look everywhere but at Ronald," Well, uh absolutely not... so; but….uh...yes." Ronald patted Grell shoulder," It's okay these things happen in relationships and their completely natural."

Grell sighed rubbing his head, sure he was a major flirt when he wanted to be; but he was clueless when it came to these situations. But, Ronald seemed to have the answers; he could ask him for more advice later on." And since Pepper's mad, I suggest you get her something to make up for it; maybe flowers or chocolates." Grell nodded eyeing the watch, two minutes left, but before then he had to check his hair and if possible put some color in his cheeks." I have to go Ronald take care of Pepper for me!" he yelled using his reaper's speed down the hall.

Ronald shook his head, the guy was hopeless; he went back to the table. Alan was missing and Eric was reading a letter. Pepper was circling her eggs with a fork; he assumed Alan had gone to do his work." What's the letter for?" Eric turned to him," Kenna got me a list of things to get in town; so I'll see ya later."

He walked away crumpling the paper in his fists," Geez; his wife sure is demanding." Pepper stated, Ronald laughed;" You don't know the half of it; she's worst now that she's pregnant. Anyway, Grell told me that you guys got into a fight?" Pepper froze refusing to meet Ronald's gaze;" It's just he can be so infuriating!" Ronald smiled; he had seen this reaction coming.

"Yeah, but you're the first girl to put up with Grell." Pepper put her head in her arms," Kind of assumed that when I found out about his gender confused personality and the fact that I caught him wearing a dress with heels." Ronald laughed again this time almost spilling his coffee." Yep that's Sutcliff for you; he's a best friend any reaper or human would be lucky to have."

"Guess you're right, now where is this meeting he's going to taking place?" The reaper stared at the human girl in shock." You're planning on going?" She nodded," Of course I want to make sure Grell's okay and that he won't try anything stupid to embarrass us!" Pepper bolted from the table into the hall, immediately she was stopped by Ronald." Pepper the meeting is no laughing matter; Grell is meeting with the leaders of our realm. And they want him only."

Pepper relented crossing her arms, "Fine but is there a place where we can observe quietly without being seen?" Ronald smiled, pulling out his lawnmower;" Hop on!" Pepper obeyed, clenching tightly to Ronald as they zoomed down the halls. Soon they reached a large room, bigger than the library;" This is the meeting room above is a balcony, there are curtains near the windows where we can hide."

Pepper opened her mouth to thank him when her new reaper hearing picked up faint foot steps down the hall; Ronald stared shocked that she could hear the steps too. He grabbed her jumping onto the balcony and pulling the curtain over them. The two watched as eight figures dressed in black and white robes took their seats in the stands; in the middle a woman had a golden cloth around her neckline.

"That is our leader, Anomia Weavers she the oldest of our species; she's 90,000." Pepper was in complete awe, the woman looked like she was in her late forties not a wrinkle or blemish apparent on her face." On her right is her brother Geon Weavers; he always tries to sway his sister into decisions only he approves." Pepper continued to observe the members until she noticed a familiar figure walk into the room, by the sight of the stick scythe the girl could tell right away that it was William.

She frowned; honestly the guy gave off an icy atmosphere and according to Grell he was getting married. He bowed to the assembly and stood near the door; Grell walked in, his chainsaw hooked to his back. Geon stood from his chair a scowl on his face," Ah Grell Sutcliff you are once again before the assembly; how many souls did you illegally reap this time?" He remained silent taking a moment to let words sink in.

Grell turned in Anomia's direction," I requested a meeting with assembly did I not and I come here only to be insulted by a lower ranking member of the council. I am very much aware that once this begins you will not go easy on me; you proved your point when I was demoted." The head member smirked," Geon you have proved your point our nephew has grown backbone like you wanted now sit down!" Ronald and Pepper eyes widened," Nephew!" Ronald began messing with his tie," It's no wonder Sutcliff wasn't banished but they treat him like they would any other grim reaper."

Pepper glanced at both Geon then to Anomia; the two had dark brown hair compared to Grell's. His hair must be from one of his parents, from this distance she could not see their faces for family resemblance so she put the urge to find out aside and concentered on the meeting." What brings you here Grell since you requested our presence?" Grell took a step forward, sucking in a breath," I am engaged my dear aunt." His tone absolutely serious, with no hint of his perky nature.

The entire room gasped, some of the assembly members whispered privately. Geon fainted and William looked as if he would follow suit; Anomia sat there surprised her oldest brother's only child in love." He can't be serious! A member shouted unconvinced. Grell rolled his eyes," In all I am completely serious!" he shouted back to the member." Silence! Grell continue." Anomia said curiosity getting the better of her.

"Her name is Pepper Rollins and she is a human." Another gasped, entered the room, but ceased with the wave of Anomia's hand." Grell you of all reapers know to choose a human as your mate is forbidden!" The red reaper smiled," That is why I gave her the transcending ruby and made it into a ring, you of all people know what it does to a human my dear aunt." The head sat in her chair defeated," The ruby makes the wearer equal to a reaper giving them the strength, bravery, and all the attributes of a reaper."

Anomia gazed at Grell then the members, she stood facing front," You are truly clever nephew just like your father. Because of the ring, this Pepper can longer be considered a human; instead she is officially as declared one of us and is worthy to be Sutcliff's bride." Pepper began to feel woozy at the head's words; sure their engagement was pretend, but they didn't know that and were treating like she was really going to marry Grell.

She felt like vomiting, without noticing she had slipped from the curtain to hold on to the rail. A hand to her mouth," Pepper!" Ronald whispered seeing that the rail was breaking. But it was too late, the rail broke sending Pepper tumbling; but by instinct the brunette buckled her legs quickly. Soon enough she landed safely on her feet similar to a cat; unfortunately all eyes were on her." Hey, everybody nice meeting you have here." She said nervously.

Grell ran towards her taking Pepper in his arms," Are you okay darling! Any injures!" He took her hand see a small scare kissing it gently. Pepper was confused, but stayed in reaper's arms for comfort; that fall scared her. Luckily, her new abilities had kicked in," So I assume this is Pepper?" She looked to the female reaper in front of them behind her stood William, Geon and the other members.

"Quite a fall her reaper abilities are active." William said observing both Grell and Pepper's reactions. Pepper snuggled, closer to Grell who continued to hold her;" It's alright dear, we won't hurt you." Anomia said extending a hand. Pepper took it as she slowly strayed from Grell's warmth." She's beautiful and those eyes, prettier than any reapers!" Pepper blushed, while Grell stood near her proudly.

"Thank you all but my fiancée and I need some time so…" Anomia halted his movements," Before I make a decision; dear do you want to marry Grell?"

The question made her nervous; but if he could easily say it so could she." Of course there is nothing else I want more." She inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and so did Grell." Then, I approve this union; we will expect the wedding details later." Grell's mouth slowly widened into his signature Cheshire smile," Oh thank you aunty!"

"You're welcome, also Ronald Alexander Knox I know you are there so come down!" Within a few secs, the reaper landed in front of them; muttering an apologize. When William and the assembly left the room; all three sighed in relief." We'll I have to see if Alan's off work yet bye you two and no more fighting!" Ronald shouted using chainsaw out of the room.

"How much did you two see?" Grell whispered lost in his own thoughts; Pepper became nervous his cheery self was gone at the moment." We came before you walked into the room I'm sorry." Grell took her hand holding it tightly, his hair covering his face," No I'm sorry for yesterday for going too far! In order for others to believe our engagement is real we need to show some affection to one another. But let my instincts take over, can you forgive me princess?"

Pepper understood, Grim reapers are not human; they had some tendencies and manners that make them seem human, but in reality they were similar to animals. This is probably why their society is so orderly to keep them from giving in to their savage nature." Yes I forgive you dummy, now carry me to the room I'm getting sleepy. Grell smiled and scooped her up; then speeding back to his room.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter review and Author Notes**

**Anomia and Geon are younger siblings of his deceased father; his grandfather was leader of the former assembly. His children were expected to join, Anomia and Geon did but Grell's father wanted to be part of the work force and became a field agent for dispatch.**

**Peppers reaper abilities are active shown when she stopped herself falling.**

**Ronald most of the time uses his chainsaw instead of reaper speed to get around; Takes up a lot of energy.**

**As you can see, William was on the point of fainting when he found out Grell was engaged probably because he was used to Grell's obsession with him.**

**Grell has a serious side it's scarier than his flamboyant side. And yes he does have a secret only Will and the assembly know only. You will find out later.**

**Pepper ignoring him and the guilt caused Grell stress and emotional trauma resulting in his flamboyant persona taking a vacation. **

**Pepper is the first girl to put up with Grell minus Madame Red.**

**Grell is starting to care more about Pepper and her well being**


	10. Chapter 8 Suspicion

**Hey fanfiction, its B. Lotusflower time for another chapter and also I do not own any thing of Black Butler or its character except for my own. Now it's time for the next chapter starting with William T. Spears.**

**Ch. 8 Suspicion **

William sat in his office leaning in his chair, at this moment he should have been doing paperwork, but the reaper was too deep-rooted in his thoughts to do so. It had been three days since the assembly meeting and truth be told the stoic reaper was still in shock that his co-worker and friend wanted to marry that human girl.

He sighed removing his glasses from his face thinking about all the times the reaper had tried to seduce him each memory making him shiver with intensity. But William had to admit as disturbing as Grell was he missed spending time with him. Since, the red reaper now had that girl by his side William never saw Grell anymore; he still did his work, but most of the time he would have Alan or Ronald turn his paperwork into Will in order to spend more time with Pepper.

William was still confused about the entire situation, there was no way Grell could possibly be in love with human and more importantly how did she get into dispatch without him knowing. He needed to find out, but in order to do that he needed to make sure Sutcliff would not find out what he was doing; the red reaper was smarter than he appeared. He required a distraction; Will remembered that Pepper wore the transcending ruby upon her finger.

The reaper smiled, he knew what to do, he turned to his phone;" Yes hello could you send Grell Sutcliff and his betrothed to my office at once, thank you." He hung the phone on the hook, wondering whether or not to get back to his work." William?" He gazed at the door, there stood his future wife;" Angela I wasn't expecting you so soon, love." She smiled and strolled over to his desk, placing a sweet kiss to his cheek. William took the moment to admire her beauty his gaze went to her long brown French braided hair down to the smooth curves of her hips. Truly the woman was his destined mate; the black haired reaper leaned forward in an attempt to capture her lips.

"Down boy! I came to bring you lunch, not for a secret make out session." Angela placed the food on his desk," I thought you could use a break from your work; but it seems you have yet to start, this is unlike you." William ignored her as he took a bite out of a sandwich from the tray," I thought your shift didn't end till late?" She rolled her eyes, sitting herself on William's desk," I didn't but my manger Ava was sick so I left as early as I could. Before coming here I went to check on Kenna and Eric."

"Let me guess he's suffering?" Angela nodded taking a grape from his tray." Also I heard Grell's engaged how exciting! If I'm lucky I'll get to meet his fiancée and maybe even make her my maid of honor!" William gave her a questioning look," What you said you're making Grell your best man it makes sense if his future wife is my maid of honor!" He shrugged when Angela planned to have something done she would make it happen and all he could do was just go with it. To be honest, she was very hard working person yet the one thing he disliked was that she was passive; if she was insulted; the reaper would merely smile and move on.

If something does not go right, Angela would look on the positive side and find a solution to a problem. Being her fiancée, William knew she was angry on the inside but would never show it on the outside; and to his relief no one had pushed her to the point where she had expressed her fury." Lucky for you my dear there on their way here as we speak." Angela smiled and clapped her hands;" How wonderful!" William smiled, chuckling at how Angela reminded him of Sutcliff sometimes. They both had that outrageous personality; even though he knew Grell was using that façade to hide his true self. He learned a long time of ago of Grell's ancestry and was determined to keep it hidden from others. But sooner or later Sutcliff would have to tell his destined mate, if they were to have any offspring.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was flung open," William! Darl-, oh Angela you're here." William turned recognizing Sutcliff's voice, he standing in the doorway with a hand intertwined with Pepper's," Do you always act like this when you go to his office?" she said giggling. The red reaper smiled," I usually have a lot more energy." He said glaring at the female reaper propped on his boss desk; that was his spot.

Pepper noticed his gaze and assumed that the female was William's fiancée." You must be Pepper Rollins!" Angela jumped off the desk and tackled the girl into a hug." I'm Angela Dandles, William's fiancée I would like to welcome to dispatch! Since William and Grell are like brothers we're practically sisters; I can wait to spend some time with you!" Before Pepper could answer, the red reaper pulled her to him an arm wrapped around her frame." Over my deadly body dear! As if I am going to allow my precious princess to associate with you!"

Grell's hand began stroking her waist, immediately Pepper grabbed it tightening her grip on it with her new strength. A warning that he was going too far with his seduction; he smiled at the tight hold and ceased his attempt. Leaning over he kissed her cheek; she was growing stronger by the day." Actually, I think it would reasonable for Angela to get to know Pepper after all she is right. We have grown up together, it makes since that we have somewhat of a brotherhood."

Grell sighed not willing to argue on the matter," This vixen has made you soft Will. But fine they may have some girl time, anyway Will why did you want us here. Pepper and I were on our way to lunch and I have had a hard day adjusting to being back on my regular hours for soul collecting." William glared at him then turned to Pepper," Tell me Miss Rollins; while Grell's out what do you do to keep yourself occupied?" Pepper swallowed nervously," I would usually spend time with Alan, Eric, and Ronald. But if there busy Grell gave me a spare key to the room and I can just go there or explore dispatch. I have been here for so long that I know my way around."

William nodded," I see; Miss Rollins how would like to become a dispatch field agent?" The whole room stared in shock at William's proposal;" Will she's human!" Grell said his teeth clenching." Yet she has all the powers of a divine reaper, because of this your aunt agreed on your marriage; why not have her become a true member of dispatch?" Grell frowned," It's too dangerous for her to be a field agent I should know! Anyway, if she was one I wouldn't be able to protect her!"

"Then teach her to defend herself Sutcliff, after all the girl being a human she should be a fast learner and furthermore you call allowing her to wander dispatch on her own protection?" William replied," Better than having her see death first hand. It's not that easy Will and she's my fiancée so I decide what's best for my princess!" William smiled sinisterly," Sutcliff we are death your princess is technically choosing to marry it!" Pepper couldn't take it anymore their argument was awakening something dangerous within her.

"Stop!" The two stopped their bickering, their eyes glued on Pepper. The blue in her eyes was no longer visible and a dark presence surrounded her." It is not your decision to decide what happens in my life it is mine! I want to make myself useful to society and staying secluded here won't do me any good! I know it's dangerous, but I am willing I am not a weak human and I willing to prove it." Pepper walked over to Grell, taking his hand in hers," Grell I want you to train me please." He remained silent staring into her blue eyes; his heart beating fast," Yes; how could I ever say no to you princess." The red reaper placed a kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled," Good also I'm taking Angela to lunch right now because I am really hungry; so you can stay here and bond with William my darling." Before William and Grell could protest the girls raced out of the room laughing all the way down the hall. Grell smiled jumping onto the desk, crossing his legs happily," So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

**There we are I was laughing when I wrote the argument between Will and Grell, time for Author Notes.**

**William is going to find out more about Pepper, in order to do this he must make sure her and Grell are busy. The reason he suggest her being a field agent so she's out of the building.**

**Angela's personality is somewhat similar to Grell's, since Will and Grell have known each other for a long time, she sees them as brothers. Therefore considering Grell as her brother and Pepper being his future wife her sister.**

**Grell hates Angela for being William's fiancée, does not want her anywhere near Pepper.**

**Angela's similar to Torhu Honda from fruit basket, just like her Angela tries to be happy all the time. **

**Pepper is getting stronger physically and emotionally thanks to the transcending ruby.**


	11. important note

Note

Hey guys I am going to South Africa next week with my missions group for two weeks, we will be going there to help and minister to children impacted by aids and as you probably know I will have no access to my computer at all so when I return I will continue my stories . I will try to get a lot of chapters done before I go to college on the 23.

Furthermore, right now I will try to continue writing; if they stop it means I'm in Africa. I would like to thank you all of you for your support on the stories; also I would appreciate it if you would keep me and my team in your prayers as we go.

Lastly, for those who were reading a Broken Life I have deleted it and I am planning on creating two more black butler fics. So very sorry for that confusion.


End file.
